Herman Massey
Herman Massey is a member of the Crownlander House of Massey. Biography Herman was born in 367 AC to Lord Justin Massey and Lady Barra Massey (nee Rosby), unlike his older brother and Lord of Stonedance, Herman is said to have been "Born with fighting in him" although he was is not as quiet as his brother, he is not a loud person either, Herman's Childhood was spent for as long as he can remember on horseback and training, he loved it for some reason, and he thought of the men at arms like second parents at the time, then he was sent off to the court of House Velaryon, where his brother was also sent, they started to get along, and worked together, Herman and Merrel are more than brothers, Merrel being the schemer than he is, and Herman is happy to assist him in whatever he can, be it leading house Massey levies, doing the work of a bodyguard, or anything his brother tells him to do, in exchange, Herman gets plenty of action and enjoys a pretty high place in the Stonedance court, or at least that he hopes, he strives to keep his brother impressed, and hopes that his brother won't betray him one day, because he never would, family is family, as he always says. Herman is not an honorable person, just like his brother, he will not hesitate to cheat, lie, steal, etc, but there are only a few rules he follows, one of them being: family is family, you don't betray it, family works together although Herman has always wanted to go to Essos and seek his fortune, yet the hopes that someday he will make his fortune in Westeros keeps him here, for now. Timeline * 367 AC: Ser Herman is Born. * 379: Ser Herman is sent to the Velaryon Court as a squire. * 385: Herman Returns from Driftmark having gained his Knighthood * 386: Herman Wins a small tourney, Starting to show signs of his skill. * 390: Present day, Herman is a close helper to his brother and a good representative of House Massey in tourneys. Family Tree Justin Massey - father - deceased; Lady Barra Massey (52) - mother - alive; Merrel (30) - brother - alive, unmarried; Oswyn (28) - brother - alive, unmarried; Rosey (25) - sister - alive, married to Lucerys Velaryon; Jayde (22) - sister - alive, unmarried. Supporting Characters * Robert (45): Navigator: A veteran Logistical officer, Robert is a devil of getting supplies, and he knows how to get the men to cover more distance thanks to his knowledge of all the terrains present in Westeros, a useful man for any unit * Janos (25) Medic: one of the many sons of a "self-taught medic" from kings landing Janos has proven the Self-taught skills his father gave him by saving the lives of several men under the command of Herman, the man may lack citadel training, but he can certainly heal many wounds and many illnesses, also prevent them * Lucas Waters: (Cavalry General) Lucas is Herman's Second in Command, and the only man he wholly trusts aside (ironically) from his brother Merrel he is a leader of mounted men, always yearning for that good cavalry charge * Edit: Changed my skills from lances and other stuff to just lances (M) Category:House Massey Category:Crownlander